In an outer mirror described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-168715, a mirror housing is supported at a vehicle body side, and a vehicle camera is attached to an attachment bracket.
Note that in this outer mirror, the attachment bracket is configured separately to the mirror housing.